Ticket to the past
by crazy4dogboi
Summary: Vash i thrown into the year 2004 by his brother during a fight how will vash act to his new surroundings and could love happen?
1. Default Chapter

Ch 1

No I don't own the doughnut eating hottie

**Knives Ship in the sky**

Gunshots can be heard

"Knives it doesn't have to be this way we can all live in..." but Vash never got to finish his sentence because knives delivered a ferrous punch right in the face. "No I will not allow it they were given a planet once but they destroyed it why should they get this one it could just be you and me the perfect Eden besides they are inferior stupid things that don't deserve to live!

He smiled an evil smirk a looked vash right in the eye and said "your lucky I let your little girl..." "SHUT UP!" vash screamed as he covered his ears tears forming in his eyes. Vash looked at his brother "nobody not even you has the right to take a life." Knives looked at him in despise "I offered you a paradise and you threw it right back in my face...well you know what I don't need you I have my own plan but.." he said as he drew his gun as did vash "IT ENDS NOW!"

Four shots went off but all vash could see was a whirling blue light

Present day Armada Michigan April/10th/2004

A boy of 13 was skateboarding with his best friends "so I asked my mom and she said we could have the party at the beach isn't that awesome!" Matt said happily as he did an olli Andy Lenis and Taylor Parker (but everybody just called him Parker) came to a stop "dude no way!" Andy said smiling Parker looked like he could dance "it's been so long since we've been to the beach I miss the water." Matt nodded "I miss the sand and board walk they repaved it you know perfect for boarding." Andy just smiled "as long as both your sisters and your cousin are there I'll be fine." Matt and Parker looked at him I disgust "dude no just no that's so wrong on SO many levels of wrongness." They said at the same time. "Hey Andy you forgot about Jessie "matt said smirking Andy just looked at him "Matt I don't think any body wants to see Jessie in a bathing suit." They all started laughing again then Matt yelled "Hey last one to Bakery has to beg to my sister to get a doughnut!" they all started skating but after a while they heard Parker fall and gasp.

Vash's POV

My body hurt but not that much well it didn't until something crashed into my leg. Then I heard some voices

"Is is he dead?"

"I don't think so."

"Look what he's wearing."

"Andy it's called a coat."

"Shut up!"

"Matt poke him with your board."

"Yeah Matt do it see if he's alive"

"I hate both of you."

**Poke poke poke**

I opened my eyes a bit and found my self-staring at 3 boys they all had black baggy shorts that came under their knee and they were all wearing green shirts the one poking me with his "board" had spiky brown hair and green eyes another had fluffy airy brown/blond hair with hazel eyes and the other had green hair with dark blue eyes.

So I smiled and introduced myself "hello" I said very nicely but instead of a hi or hey they screamed.

End POV

Matt and Andy stopped screaming but parker didn't so and gave him a friendly nudge "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." POW cough cough they stared at each other vash still smiling matt finally spoke up "ummmm who are you I haven't seen you here before are you new or something?" Vash didn't know what to say because well he did know either. Vash looked at his surroundings socked (grass trees one sun?) "Were am I?" "Armada Michigan." Matt said. Vash looked confused "Where's that on planet gunsmoke what city are we close to?" "Ummmm dude last time I checked we live on earth." Parker hushed Andy "so were are you from again?" "If I tell you. You wont believe me." Parker smiled kindly "try us." Vash sighed "alright but I warned you..."

Vash told the boys everything well not everything just that he came a different planet and his fight with his brother. "And now I'm taking with you guys." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"We believe you Vash." The boys said vash looked bewildered "you do?" The boys smiled and shook their heads "yeah." Parker said "You have a trustworthy face." Vash laughed and stood up. "Holy shiznit in a bisque!" Andy shouted "your really tall!" Vash just grinded. "So vash you wanna come to the bakery Matt's sister owns it and we get free cookies cakes doughnuts..." Vashes eyes got all sparkly and happy "DOUGHNUTS!" and with that they were on there way.

So like don't like please review all flames with be sent to my cousin patty's ex-boyfriend!

also this story is detacatied to Vashluver1 one of the best Trigun writers out there WOOT!


	2. Ch2

Wow I'm glad people like this story…..great now I feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside

Hahahaha me own something that's not crap haha that's funny

Ch2

"Haha I win." Parker said as he did a little dance with a smirk on his face, but for some reason the boy's kept running. Matt looked over his shoulder "Parker I said my sisters bakery not the gas station you loser!" Parker looked up and sure enough there was a big sign that said Speedy-Q "damn" he cursed as he took off yet again.

**Bakery**

"Sir I'm sorry but if your not going to by something you have to leave the store." said a short girl with curly brown locks that were pulled back into a bun. Her normal doe brown eyes that were mostly gentle and held signs of annoyance as she tried to hold herself back from hitting the teenage boy she knew well. "Come on Cady cant you just go to the dance with me." Begged Bill. "No means no besides Victors taking me." She said blushing. Bill however was outraged. "Fine see if I care!" he said as he stormed out of the bakery.

Jesse a girl with short hot pink hair that was styled into a Mohawk and big 80's sunglasses came running in "STOP SLAMING THE GOD DAMN DOOR!!!"

Just then Izzy came out with a worried expression "what's going on why are you screaming is everybody ok?" cady smiled at Izzy and nodded "everything's ok Izzy Bill just came in and asked me to the dance and I said no because I am going with Victor and lets just say Bill is very upset." Jesse scowled then smiled "I am gonna Kill Bill." She said in a menacing voice. The girls laughed and then stopped when they herd someone come bolting in and tackled Izzy

Izzy laughed as her brother pined her down and started tickling her "HAHAHA MATT STOP HAHAHA STOP I CANT HAHAHA BREATH." "I'll stop if you give me Parker Andy and Vash anything we want in the desert case." Matt said in a singsong voice "HAHAHAH FINE JUST HAHAHA STOP stop…" Izzy said calming down. Matt stood up and whispered to the girls "we made a bet that the last one here has to beg Izzy so just play along ok." the girls nodded. "Hey matt" "yeah Izzy" "who's Vash?" and as soon as she finished her sentence the door came flying open and a spiky hair gun man came running in.

Vash's POV

The door made a ringing sound as I stumbled in the little bakery. I looked around there was a girl with brown hair that was in a bun and big brown innocent eyes. Another girl had a hot pink Mohawk and was wear sunglasses that looked just like Wolfwoods. Then I looked at the girl that was talking to matt. She had white hair that was pulled in a low pony tail and some of it was coming out in a mess stylish way and had piercing blue eyes

End POV

Matt shook his head walked over and nudged vash with his shoe "get up your embarrassing yourself." Vash stood up and dusted off himself. "Umm hi I haven't seen you around before what's your name?" Izzy said smiling "I am know as the elusive chaser of the mayfly of love spreading love and peace were ever I go I am VASH THE STAMPEDE." he said doing a little pose, Matt just shook his head "I think you should have just stayed on the floor…" Jessie walked over to vash and took her sunglasses of and started him right in his beautiful green/blue eyes " Hey are you going to buy something." Izzy's eyes got really big and hit Jessie on the back of the head "WTF! What did you ask that for!" she said growling. Jessie rubbed the back of her head "owie" she said sadly "I just want to get paid. Just then Andy and Parker came flying in.

but Andy came first

"Hahahaha! I win you lose now you have to beg!" Andy said while dancing, Parker just grumbled "I WOULD have made it if it wasn't for that stupid Speedy-Q..." Parker then walked over to Izzy and got on his knees.

"Oh great superior Izzy please let me, Matt, Vash, and Andy have your delectable pastries."he said in a monotone voice

Izzy smiled "Of course you canthere was barely any customersso they will all just go to waste. Dig in."

The guys smiled and jump behind the counter and began gorging them selves

Izzy looked atCady who was veryquite "Izzy come here"she whispered asshe pulled Izzy in the Employee room "what's upCady?" Izzy said concerned by the lookon Cadysface

" Ihad thisI don't know... vision about that guy Vash and well he's bad news Izwere ever he goes there will be destruction andpeople will get hurt and for some reasonespecially you Izzy." she said seriouslyIzzy though just shook herhead"OhCadydon't even know him and besides your probably wrong." cady shrugged "maybe...hopefully."

To bad she didn't know how right she was

Thank you all that have reviewed so far no author/authoress would be here with out you!


End file.
